


Deals and Truces

by pastelryro



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), M/M, background ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelryro/pseuds/pastelryro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this a present for someone for his bday so u can read if u wanna idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals and Truces

Deals and truces were of high value and importance to the gangs, and the ones between the Dandies and the Cobras were no exception. Eventually the many feuds and conflicts between the gangs caused the leader of the Dandies, William Beckett, to persuade Gabriel Saporta of the Cobras to make a deal - which was something of a rarity between the vampire gangs. Deals, truces and the like were considered sacred and mostly seen as an anomaly as they where so rare. When two gangs made a deal it could never be broken, no matter what the circumstances.

William removes the handkerchief from his pocket and places it in the bowl of solution. He sighs as he takes off his suit jacket as well, it seems most of the items on his upper half had been tarnished by the blood. He gently lays the jacket into the water as he watches, almost transfixed, by the way the water and the blood mix. Lastly he places his bloodstained gloves into the water, the garment following the jacket and handkerchief. Luckily, his shirt and pants hadn’t been ruined, so William walks to his room to seek solitary. 

“Someone help!” The voice makes William stop in his tracks it's laden with panic and it almost - almost - makes his heart twist. Then Brendon comes running around the corner carrying a bloodied body in his arms.

“What happened, Urie?” William stops him in his tracks and peers down at the body. “Shit, is that Ryan?"

“W-We were in town, I-I left to get us drinks. Next thing I know, that Asher chick has him-"

“Victoria Asher from The Cobras?” William’s jaw clenches. 

“Yeah, she was- fuck- she was attacking him, biting him I don’t know! I managed to fight her off and she fled. She was hungry, he’s human. H-He needs help, sir, please. He’s all I have-"

“He’ll be fine.” William turns to walk to his room. “Take him to the medics and tell them I sent you. I won’t let him die, Brendon.” 

“Where are you going?”

“I have an important visit to make.” William glances back over his shoulder and smirks before walking swiftly away. It seems Gabe wasn't exactly holding up his end of the bargain. 

——

The walk to The Cobras hideout isn't so bad. William receives a few cat calls along the way: something about his long legs and long hair, so nothing out of the ordinary. They aren't yelling for long though, as a few seconds after the cat-calling, they're laying bloodied on the floor. 

As he further approaches the Cobra hideout, the stench of stale blood mixed with vodka stings William’s nostrils and he finds himself cringing, nose wrinkling at the foul smell. He finds himself wondering how on earth the Cobras could live like this. There's dirt and grime covering the floor and walls and loud, ravenous laughing erupting from deep in the hide out. They’re not exactly keeping themselves hidden.

William jumps a little when he suddenly feels two pairs of hands holding a tight grip on both his arms. He keeps his eyes ahead of him, clenching his fists lightly. He had disappointed himself by not realising he was being ambushed.

“Good evening,” William says calmly. “Might I ask why you feel the need to restrain me?"

“You know damn well why, Beckett. What are you doing in Cobra territory?” William knows right away who's speaking. Ryland Blackinton, the tallest and strongest of Gabe’s loyal followers. He feels the presence of Ryland towering over him without even having to look beside him.

“If you will kindly release me, I need to have a chat with your boss.” William almost snarls, arm twitching as he’s tempted to yank it from their grip. He knows better however, knowing it would cause a commotion, which William really doesn't need.

“No way! We’re not gonna let you go!” Suarez, William thinks, yells into his ear. William feels their grips tighten and their nails dig into his arms. He silently curses himself for not wearing another jacket as Suarez and Ryland were bound to leave marks on his bare, pale arms.

“You might not want to do that-“ 

“Who the fuck hid all my vodka? Novarro, I’m blaming you, you piece of shit!” 

William’s head snaps to the direction of the familiar voice. He feels his stomach flutter- but only ever so slightly- at the warm familiarity of his voice. William admits to himself, but no one else, that he’s missed it. He can’t help but giggle lightly at how typical of Gabe this is.

He comes into view and William allows himself smile just a little- but it’s not like he had a choice. He’s still wearing that stupid purple hoodie and William notices a little blood has dripped down the front. Careless, he thinks. His hair is just as curly as he remembers, he’s just as tall, and also just as obnoxious. 

Gabe scans the area, presumably for Nate, and his eyes land on William. He stops in his tracks and William swears he sees a flash of that cocky grin, but it quickly disappears when Gabe notices William’s personal restraints still attached tightly to his arms.

“Release him.” Gabe almost shouts angrily but he manages to compose himself. He can’t blow his cover.

“He’s an intruder, Saporta. You know what we do with those.” Suarez growls.

“Don’t fucking touch him!"

William feels Suarez and Ryland stiffen beside him, but their grips stay strong. He swears he hears them both curse under his breath but he chooses to ignore it, focusing more on how Gabe is now storming towards the three of them.

“I said,” Gabe snarls through gritted teeth “Don’t fucking touch him.”

“But, Saporta, he invaded Cobra territory. You know what we do with people who invade our territory!”

“Did I stutter, Blackinton?” Gabe was now less than a foot away from them now. William notices that Gabe has grown taller, not much but William notices. He notices everything. 

“N-No, sir.”

“Then why are you both still holding him?”

The two let go instantly and rush backwards, putting at least four feet in between themselves and Gabe. William is left staring up at Gabe and somehow he feels slightly nervous about being around him. William smiles softly at Gabe, hoping to calm him down a little before their talk. Gabe’s demeanour changes and William sees the older male visibly relax, shoulders dropping- but only slightly- and his breathing slow to a calm pace. 

“May we talk, Gabriel? Privately?” 

“Of course. Right this way.” Gabe smiles a little at William before glaring at Ryland and Suarez, making them retreat to the streets. Gabe lets his hand fall to the small of William’s back as he guides him to his room. 

When in the room, Gabe locks the door behind them. He turns to William and takes in his appearance. His soft hair has grown longer and has started to curl at the ends, framing his beautiful face. Gabe can’t help but smile because of seeing him again. He frowns, however, when he notices the hand marks on William’s upper arms, the occasional bloody scab from fingertips being pressed into his skin.

“They hurt you.” Gabe whispers, face falling as he steps forward and brushes his fingertips over the marks left there. 

“It’s fine, Gabriel. I came here for a reason, y’know.” William puts his hand over Gabe’s and lowers it away from his arm.

“Right, of course. So why did you come here? Did you miss me that much, Guillermo?” Gabe brushes a strand of hair behind William’s hair and cups the back of his neck. He leans his head in so their noses are touching and he feels William take in a sharp breath. His eyes trail down to William’s parted lips for a brief second before flickering back up to meet William’s eyes- which are focussed on Gabe’s lips. 

“Mi sol.” William’s eyes snap up to his, wide and pupils blown. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

“N-No.” Gabe’s hand drops from William’s neck and he pulls away. 

“No?”

“Our truce was broken, Gabriel.” William snaps. 

“What?! Broken?!” Gabe sounds confused and William almost believes him for a second.

“Yes, Gabriel. I came here because I want to know why.”

“You think I had something to do with it?” 

“Considering what happened last time; yes, I do.” William sees Gabe clench his fists, probably at the memory of what happened. It wasn’t a particularly pleasant one for Gabe, or for William for that matter.

“You know damn well why I broke the truce last time, I haven’t done shit since then, William,” Gabe is quickly starting to lose his patience and is growing more and more scared that he will lash out, which is the last thing he wants to do, especially to William.

“I slept with Pete that one time and you decided to kill one of my Dandies! We weren’t even dating then, Gabriel. I was just a regular, quick fuck to you. There was nothing to fuck up!”

“Don’t-“ William swears he hears the older male’s voice waver.

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t you dare say there was nothing. You know I loved you. You fucking knew I did.” Gabe’s frustration is mixed with sadness and William thinks he’s about to break any second if they don’t sort this out soon.

“Y-You-“ William groans in frustration “This isn’t why I’m here. The truce, Gabriel, I want to know why! That Asher chick attacked Urie’s boyfriend who is in our gang.”

“That’s why Victoria came back all bloodied? Urie attacked her?”

“She almost killed Ryan! I want to know why. Out with it.” William crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow.

“Why won’t you listen to-"

“You almost killed Ryan, Gabriel!"

“I told you, Beckett, it wasn’t me!” Gabe yells and the sound resonates off the walls. His fist comes in contact with the wall, causing a loud bang and the plastering to break. Gabe hears a small noise in the direction of William and whips round to face him. William’s eyes are wide with fright and he’s pressed himself against the wall. He’s shaking.

“D-Did you just whimper? Are you fucking shaking?” Gabe’s angry demeanour changes and his voice softens.

“Y-You…” William stutters out nervous words. “Y-You’re scaring me, Gabe. Please stop.”

“Scaring you? Shit, Bill, I’m so sorry.” Gabe steps towards William cautiously, hand stretching out to hold William’s hand but he tears it away and clutches it close to his chest. “William…"

“Don’t… Please…” William shakes his head.

“Don’t what?"

“My parents, Gabriel. You know what they did.” William chokes back a sob at the memory. He can handle fights, he’s had a lot in his time. Angry lashing out from the people he loves are different. They bring back terrible memories, ones he’d rather not relive.

“Guillermo… I’m sorry. You know I’d never- shit, come here, please.” 

William tenses visibly but allows himself to be buried in Gabe’s embrace, head falling to the crook of the taller one’s neck. Gabe gently rubs circles into the small of William’s back, whilst the other hand holds William’s head gently, fingers carding through his hair. After a few moments, William relaxes and his arms come up to wrap around Gabe’s waist. 

“You know I’d never hurt you, Bill.” Gabe kisses the side of William’s head, “And I promise you I never broke our truce."

“I know, Gabriel. I’m sorry for not believing you. It’s just with what happened last time…” William lifts his head slightly to look up at him.

“I know, I know.” Gabe presses his lips to William’s forehead, somehow hoping it would serve as an act of reassurance. “I’m going to have to talk to Asher about this. I’m fucking pissed, I thought she was better than this.”

William nods against Gabe’s neck and nuzzles slightly. He admits he’s missed Gabe and his familiar, comforting embrace. He squeezes the taller one briefly and sighs, relaxing even further into Gabe’s body. They stay like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s presence after what seems like years. It’s not often that they get to do this without possible interruptions, so they savour each moment.

Gabe gently pushes William back from his place in the crook of his neck. William groans out a protest but Gabe hushes him, fingers running smoothly through William’s hair as he smiles down lovingly at the shorter vampire. Gabe’s hands come to rest on either side of William’s face, thumbs stroking gently over his soft cheeks. 

“We’ll get through this, querido.” His forehead falls to rest on William’s and their noses squish together slightly. They stay like that for a few moments, Gabe’s eyes shut as almost if he’s savouring this rare, intimate moment shared with William. 

“Gabriel...” William’s voice sounds wavered. “Kiss me,” One of William’s hands comes up to hold onto Gabe’s wrist, his thumb rubbing over Gabe’s pulse point. He feels nothing. He never feels it. It’s one thing he’s missed most about being with Gabe.

“Please.”

Gabe’s eyes open and flicker up to William’s for just a second and William thinks he’ll decline, say something about their reputation, but then Gabe’s head tilts forward. Their lips barely touch, almost ghosting over each other like Gabe’s unsure of what to do. William squeezes on Gabe’s wrist and breathes another ‘kiss me’ against his lips. 

The taller vampire then pushes his lips on him, hard and rough, and William makes a surprised sound at the back of his throat. His free hand comes up to finger the curls on the back of Gabe’s neck and he feels him relax against him, and briefly breaks the kiss before landing his lips back on William’s, but this time softer and gentler. Gabe’s hands are in William’s hair again, soft strands falling through calloused fingers. 

“Gabanti,” William sighs as Gabe starts to move their mouths slowly together, their lips seeming to fit perfectly together. William makes a bet to himself, that if he had a heartbeat, it’d be racing. Past memories flood his mind and he can’t help remember when Gabe’s lips felt warm against his, not cold and devoid of blood. He can’t help remember how his pulse felt beneath his fingertips, craving to feel it again.

“Whoa hey, mi sol, it’s okay.” William looks up at Gabe and realises he’s been pressing his fingers harshly into Gabe’s chest. Gabe’s hand moves to wipe tears that William didn’t even know were falling. “You’re there. You’re already there. You always have been, Guillermo.”

“B-But I can’t- and I need-“

“Mi amor, está bien. Tú estás aquí.” Gabe whispers, “Por sienpre.”

Gabe holds William to his chest, mumbling words to him in Spanish and carding his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him. It works of course, like it always does. Gabe found out what worked long ago and William loved it. William had always found comfort and love in the other vampire and wondered how on earth he did it. William could never reciprocate the type of affection that Gabe shows him but he tries his hardest. It doesn’t bother Gabe, as long as he has William the amount or lack of affection he recieves doesn’t phase him. Having William was all he needed.

Someone knocks loudly on the door, tearing apart their embrace. William looks down at his shoes and Gabe sighs deeply.

“What the fuck do you want? I’m busy!” Gabe shouts at the door.

“S-Sir-“

“Fuck off, Blackinton. You’ve already pissed me off enough for one day.” William looks up at Gabe then, a small smile spreading across his lips.

Ryland leaves and Gabe takes the step to close the distance between him and William, bringing them together again.

“I should go.” William sighs, lifting his hand to link with Gabe’s.

“Please be safe, mi sol.” Gabe lifts their linked hands and presses a kiss to the back of William’s, knowing how he loves it when he does it. He watches as a small blush creeps across William’s cheeks.

“I always am, Gabriel. You worry too much.”

“I worry because I love you, I don’t want you to get hurt.” He smiles softly and lovingly down at the vampire. He holds their hands between their chests, running his thumb over the back of William’s

“I know, I love you too.”

“Now go on, before they think we’re fucking.” He winks and William shoves him playfully.

“Not with the way you moan.” 

“You know you moan the loudest, Guillermo.” William laughs and it’s like music to Gabe’s ears.

William turns to leave and he reaches the door before Gabe is tugging on his wrist and spinning him back around. He holds the small of his back and pulls him swiftly into him before pressing their lips together once more. William makes a small sound and kisses back. Their lips move together and William’s hands bury themselves in Gabe’s curls. The kiss quickly becomes heated and William lets out a soft moan as Gabe’s tongue slips into his mouth. 

Gabe pulls away much too soon for William’s liking and licks his lower lip. “Goodbye, William. Come back soon, yeah?”

“Of course, Gabriel. Don’t think I can leave you that long after the kiss you just gave me."

“I’d hope not.” Gabe unlocks the door and opens it, stepping to the side and allowing William to pass. William pauses at the door and looks back.

“Until next time, Gabe.” He quickly glances around and presses a quick kiss to Gabe’s cheek before walking off and out of the Cobra hideout. Gabe thinks it’s the best kiss he’s received.

——

When William returns he sees Ryan and Brendon sat together outside on a crate leaning against the wall. Ryan has many bandages over his body looking free of any fresh blood and has Brendon’s jacket sitting loosely on his shoulder’s. They’re smiling, laughing and Brendon’s occasionally pressing kisses to his cheek. William thinks back to Gabe and how they don’t have time to spend together like this, and he feels slightly envious. 

“Hello, Brendon, and Ryan.” William approaches them and offers them a small smile which they return, although much wider.

“Thank you so much, sir. For saving Ryan I mean.” 

“Of course, I know how important your lovers are."

“Where did you go? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“I payed the Cobras a visit. Victoria Asher will be dealt with.” William spots relief on the two of their faces. “It’s good to see you alive, Ryan. You gave Brendon quite the scare.”

Brendon’s eyes go wide with embarrassment and Ryan giggles out a thank you. William offers them a brief goodbye and returns to his apartment. He closes and locks his door and proceeds to his bedroom, shrugging of his shirt and depositing it in the laundry basket. It isn’t until he turns that he notices a shadow in the corner of his room.

“Miss me?” The shadow emerges and it’s Gabe, a smug smirk plastering his face.

“Oh, very.” 

“Come over to the bed then, let’s have some fun."


End file.
